The overall objective of the Core Center Grant at the Eye Research Institute at Oakland University is to further enhance the research capabilities of the Institute's faculty and to promote cooperative research among the vision research community within the university and the clinical faculty of the affiliated Department of Ophthalmology at the William Beaumont Hospital. The centralized core facilities of the Eye Research Institute are an important component of our resources to sustain and extend the research capabilities of major users of the shared facilities. They have served to attract new faculty to the vision research group, and are an important catalyst for interdisciplinary collaboration among basic science faculty and clinical ophthalmologists. The Core facilities also provide an excellent environment for research training of Residents and Fellows in Ophthalmology. The proposed renewal application is for the continuation of the existing Core modules of: l) Tissue Culture; 2) Electron Microscopy/Histology, and 3) Animal Holding/Animal Surgery